


《奉还》10

by AKang1



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKang1/pseuds/AKang1





	《奉还》10

穿好的衣物又被尽数褪下，整个房间都弥漫着暧昧的温度。

剥干净的猎物被丢在砧板上任人宰割，捕食者欺身而上，麾下巨龙英勇洞穿阴暗的山穴。

“唔…很痛……”修长的手紧紧攥着床单，骨节分明的指节因太过用力而微微泛白。

Thranduil不得不放慢脚步，耐心地探寻别有洞天。

瞧着身下的人慢慢放松，俊美的脸上甚至扬起了一丝欢愉，巨龙猛地抵住那处凸起，开始了一轮猛烈进攻。

“嗯啊…慢一些……”恢复了法力的Loki仍吃不消Thranduil疯狂的攻城掠地，喉咙中的求饶被撞得支离破碎。

“Loki……”Thranduil低声喘着粗气，没有半点平日里的清冷高雅。修长有力的手臂将人紧紧攥在怀里，巴不得把人的骨血揉碎了挤进自己的身体里。

此时的Loki瘫软地像一滩泥，双腿搭在精灵王的腰间，嘴里发出含糊不清的求饶却是更致命的毒药。

“唔…够了……”Loki伸手去抓Thranduil，却被对方更有力的手所禁锢。

“不，Loki，远远不够。”将人轻轻放在床上，Loki尚未来得及发出的喘息，又被新一轮的攻击顶着咽回喉咙里。

Thranduil抓起Loki的长腿叠着抵在平坦的小腹上，手指从人脖颈处慢慢滑下，晶莹如玉的肌肤随着着动作逐渐染了几层火光。

“我的瑰宝，”Thranduil低头含住那两片薄薄的颤抖着的唇瓣，手指插进人乌黑的发间，像对待易碎的精美瓷器一样温柔，“Loki，我爱你。”

炽热的爱猝不及防撞进心间，Loki抬头望向Thranduil深邃不见底的眼，还没来得及走神，就又被人加快的动作撕扯着拉回现实。

“唔——”Thranduil轻轻舔舐着Loki胸前的两粒茱萸，引得人不自觉发出一阵媚进骨子里的轻吟。

“疼吗？”精灵王怜惜地抚摸着他胸口的伤痕。伤口刚刚脱了珈，手指划过时带来一阵阵酥酥痒痒的异样感觉，Loki轻轻打着颤，抓过Thranduil的手放到脸上。

“早就好了。”Loki微微眯着眼，侧首亲吻着人修长的白皙手指。

Thranduil伸出另外一只手抚摸着Loki的眉骨，又慢慢下移去勾勒那薄唇的形状，下滑至小巧透红的耳垂时，身下的人明显轻轻地抖了一下。

精灵王再次俯身，在Loki耳旁呼出灼热的气息。

Loki伸手抵在两人胸膛之间，手心里是对方鲜活有力的心跳。

Thranduil的唇慢慢向下滑着，燃起炽烈的火，它停留在人纤长优美的脖颈上，时而温柔得像亲吻花瓣的露珠，时而又变得霸道，像撕咬着灵魂的恶魔。

Loki似承受不住这样的挑拨，不安地扭动着躯体，唇齿碰撞间释放出一个个诱人的音符。

“啊…Thran……”Loki喘着粗气，双手毫无目的地在对方精壮的身躯上游走，他只觉得烫，觉得自己要被这烈火焚烧至虚无。

“我在，”那人在耳边轻轻应着。“我一直在。”

爱在邪神空洞的眼里注入滚烫的岩浆，点燃的火石迸裂，发出惊天动地的声响。一切再次归于平淡，甘露无声浇灌大地，温柔抚平未愈的伤。

Loki扬起手臂勾住Thranduil的脖颈，唇瓣一张一合间泄露着世间最动听的曼妙音符。

巨龙疯狂啃咬着凸起的山丘，Loki只觉得脑海里一片空白只剩下对方灼热的呼吸。

精灵王揉捏着两粒顽皮的茱萸，另一只手却慢慢穿过平原，抚摸着傲然挺立的参天树。

身上的几处敏感都得到了对方无微不至的照顾，Loki轻轻呻吟着，等待他的只有战败后的缴械投降。

Thranduil不再言语，只是更加疯狂地搜刮着敌方的所有津液。

天边远远地赶来了几片密布的阴云，没一会，外面就传了淅淅沥沥的雨声——以及邻居对于冬天下雨的惊叹和谩骂声。

尽兴的精灵王仍紧紧抱着爱人不肯撒手，Loki倒也懒得拒绝，运作法阵本就消耗精力，此时疲惫翻涌而来，草草说了几句话，Loki便阖上了眼。

然而，天边又滚来几趟惊雷，被惊醒的Loki下意识地往身旁温暖的怀抱里缩。

“怎么了？”意识到怀里的人受了惊吓，Thranduil伸出手安抚地拍着人的后背。

Loki呆了呆，随后才彻底地清醒。“呼…我还以为，”邪神不好意思地笑了笑，“以为Thor来抓我了。”

Loki做梦都怕再回到一个人的日子——过惯了飘浮伶仃的日子，这样美好的生活，显然是不真实的。

“不会的。”Thranduil低首，在胡思乱想的人额上印下温柔的印记，“没人能带走你。”

“是的。”Loki笑了笑，眉眼轻柔，没多久便再次阖上眼睡去。

Thranduil抬起手，轻轻拨开散在Loki额前的碎发。

“倘若我恳切向伊露维塔祈祷，是否就可以把你留在身边了。”

远处，某个瘫在乌云上甩着锤子的神明突然坐起打了一个喷嚏。“阿嚏——看来我弱不禁风的身体受凉了。”神明揉揉鼻子，从身边抓起酒坛牛饮一桶。“啊，不过没关系，多喝酒暖暖就好了。”

神明再次躺下，锤子甩出去又引得一片惊雷。


End file.
